


but it's only been seven times

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: What better way for Alastor to be in control but through denial? AKA: Poor Charlie is on the receiving end of Alastor's games, once again.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	but it's only been seven times

**Author's Note:**

> a request from my tumblr! the prompt was "orgasm delay/denial." if you'd like to request me feel free to follow alastorfluffer.tumblr.com :)

Charlie had lost track of how long Alastor had been denying her for.

The sheets underneath her were soaked, and Alastor’s hands — if they weren’t a demon’s claws — would have been pruned from how long and often they’d been inside of her, fucking her to the edge of bliss only to stop right before she tipped over. Charlie was currently tied with her hands behind her back and her legs spread by bars, both of them kinky BDSM toys that she’d never thought she’d ever get engaged in until she met him… when Alastor had conjured them for the first time, Charlie’s eyes bulged and she blushed like a madwoman, but she actually grew to like them.

But now in current time, Alastor was using those very things against her, laughing as he did so, with far-too-saccharine words, like, “oh my, dear, did you want to cum?” and “not yet, princess.” The bars shackled to her ankles prevented her from rubbing her legs together and quelling the heat between them, and she couldn’t reach down and touch herself, either.

She was completely at his mercy.

“Alastor,” Charlie huffed as she tried to thrust herself back into the Radio Demon’s fingers… to no avail, of course. She knew Alastor enough to know that he wouldn’t let her have that satisfaction. “Alastor, I, I’m gonna—”

“Ah, ah!”

Alastor laughed as he slid his fingers out of Charlie for what felt like the millionth time, just as she was about to cum, and Charlie practically sobbed. Her entire lower body shook with need, and her pussy dripped obscenely down her inner-thighs. She was sure it was quite the sight to see… Alastor still didn’t want to take mercy on her, though. It was clear as he slid his thumb up the curve of her ass. Charlie shivered. When she was on the edge like this, it was as if everything about Alastor was intensified — even the most mundane touch.

Alastor’s thumb slid back down and brushed over Charlie’s lower lips, flushed a bright, angry pink, and Charlie yipped rather adorably as he did so.

“_Alastor! _” She cried again, like his name was all she knew at this point — like all she could do was beg him and hope that he felt bad for her. “P, please, I can… barely take it anymore…”

Alastor hummed sweetly, but there was something additionally devious in his tone. “Oh? Is that so? Why, it’s only been _ seven _ times, Charlie…” Alastor teased her lowly, and Charlie felt herself nearly sob again, squeezing her eyes together pathetically. Seven times. Seven times had Alastor fingerfucked her until she almost came, only to deny her. Charlie heard Alastor shuffle behind her, and then, he leaned over her shivering body to whisper into her ear. “Perhaps, if you _ beg _ me, I’ll decide to do something about your little…” Another brush against her folds with his thumb. “ _ Predicament. _”

His voice was very pointed, knowing; of _course_ he knew exactly how he was working her over.

Alastor leaned back up, then, and he once again slipped his fingers into Charlie’s heated hole to go onto their eighth round. Immediately, Charlie’s inner-walls clenched down desperately around those long digits of his, as if she didn’t want to give him the opportunity to stop fucking her again, like she wanted to keep him inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned a high-pitch noise as Alastor thrusted his fingers in and out of her — slowly, _ agonizingly, _drawing her pleasure out only to deny her.

Unless… unless she begged. Right?

“Alastor.” His name was shaky on her lips, and for a moment, it was all the demon princess could say. 

“Charlie,” Alastor said back, and his smooth tone of voice was almost polite, as if he was tipping his hat to her. He was clearly mocking her, though.

Charlie ignored the way Alastor was obviously playing with her. It was already clear that he was having his way with her, she didn’t need to comment on it any further. Instead, she focused on the task at hand. “I… I want you to…!” Charlie panted in her small voice, attempting to gather her words. This was so much different than how she usually spoke to Alastor. She’d commanded him, before, to join her hotel cause, but this was so much different than that was, so much more vulnerable. Her face blistered red all the way to the tip of her nose. “I want you to make me cum… um, please…?”

Wow, was that a pathetic attempt or what? Charlie would gave groaned at herself if she wasn’t so currently desperate.

“I’m afraid that you’ll have to be a bit _ louder _ than that, darling,” His fingers slid out of her, and then they thrusted back in. “And you don’t sound very sure of yourself, either! Do you _ really _ want this?”

Charlie bit her lip so hard she would bet that it could have drawn blood. She wished so badly that she could clamp her thighs around Alastor’s hand and force him to stay there, inside of her… and was he serious? It was clear that she wanted this!

“I… I want it, Alastor!” Charlie said, louder, and her black lips spread wide open as Alastor then began to abruptly thrust inside of her, practically hammering her with the two fingers stretching her pussy wide open. Alastor’s palm slapped against her each time he thrusted his fingers back inside. “M, make me cum! F, fuck me and make me—! Make me... A— Alastor! I, I’m gonna—!”

Finally, _ finally, _ Alastor’s fingers stayed inside her, curling and pressing down until she saw beyond stars; she saw white. Pure white. Charlie’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she was given one of the most intense orgasms of her life from fingers alone, her pussy clenching down _ hard _ around Alastor. Alastor still thrusted into her the whole way through, making sure she was thoroughly fucked, thoroughly spent.

When it ended, Charlie’s thighs felt sore, and they were also twitching wildly. Her tender wrists were also sore from the rope. She couldn’t even find it in herself to be disappointed when Alastor’s fingers withdrew from inside her. Her pussy was tired - as was she.

Closing her opened mouth, she looked back at Alastor, only to see his satisfied smirk.

“_Seven _times?” She asked him, puffing her rosy cheeks up. “Isn’t that a little… I dunno, excessive?”

“Ohoho, dear... I could have gone on _ far _ longer than that!” Alastor said without an ounce of apology, sounding far too chipper for _ her _own good. 

_ Reminder, Charlie… never let the Radio Demon tie you up like this again. _

( She did, though. )


End file.
